Sentences
by ChocolateMilk2
Summary: About Nobodies.
1. Chapter 1

20 words from random word genrator, 20 sentences about Roxas.

* * *

_I - Persued_

Roxas doesn't know what to think, as the stranger with the wild hair explains why he was pursued and why he can't just leave him be.

_II - Undertaking_

In one of his first remembered memories of his time as a Nobody, the superior is looming over him, for some reason undertaking the seemingly simple task of taking his old name, scrambling it, and adding an X with magic.

_III - Bob_

For awhile from the back, it looked like Kairi had a bob haircut—Roxas dreams of Sora teasing her about it as he runs down a sand-covered footpath on the islands.

_IV - Electricity_

Because Larxene specialized in the electricity that water conducts, Demyx was utterly crushed in the only battle Roxas ever saw him fight in.

_V - Goat_

Unlike Roxas assumed, the mountains in the Land of Dragons weren't totally sparse of all species but low-ranking Heartless and Nobodies; it was perhaps unfortunate for the Mountain Goat he mistaked as Nobody that it happened to come racing up the hillside just when he wasn't paying attention.

_VI - Trifle_

It was a trifle matter to Roxas, that they didn't have a heart and couldn't feel or whatever other nonsense half the organization spouted because despite what he usually portrayed, Sora had actually payed attention in the few science lessons he attended at his high school, and from them Roxas thought he'd surmised enough about the human body to know otherwise.

_VII - Aids_

"Let's merely hope the Keyblade master still aids our cause now he has discovered what happens to the heartless he destroys." The superior intoned in one of their latest meetings, Axel mocked him later with replies of "fuck Xemnas, it's not like he really has a choice."

_VIII - Hopeful_

Namine always looked so hopeful when he visited her in that white prison, then so dejected when he left, though they never talked much.

_IX - Textbook_

It was a textbook feint, yet knowing better, Roxas took it as the real thing, paying for his mistake with a gash to his arm and a pitying look from Axel, no whisper of Cure.

_X - Protein_

Somehow it amused Roxas that Vexen made Lexaues his own special protein shakes with special ingredients, because The World That Never Was didn't have the same resources as other worlds and thus couldn't produce the actual ingredients needed for the drinks.

_XI - Printer_

"Printer's jarred again, won't work," Zexion told Roxas, looking up from his seat in the library, and Roxas wondered why Saix couldn't just take his mission reports hand-written.

_XII - Credibility_

Roxas was slightly off put after his fight with Riku, not because he'd been hurt but because of what he'd said, however much credibility it held true.

_XIII - Written_

Axel's forward slanting running writing surprised Roxas – he'd always imagined it to be more spiky, like his hair – but Roxas' near-typewriter script didn't faze the older Nobody at all.

_XIV - Guest_

A lot of the time Roxas felt more like a guest at The Castle That Never Was compared to the castle Oblivion, though he wasn't sure what that said about his loyalty to the Organization.

_XV - Worker_

The worker Dusks'd cleaned up the battlefield Roxas made of his room, he vaguely noted, which didn't make him feel better about anything.

_XVI - Tune_

They didn't have radio in The City That Never Was, but brave Nobody buskers could sometimes be found playing a tune on the streets of the alleys, and Roxas often stopped to listen, but not to pay munny.

_XVII - Stale_

The only food they had to eat in the apartment they were hiding out in was stale, completely matching Roxas's feelings for the place.

_XVIII - Main_

One of Roxas' main constants in life back then was fighting, these days he felt strangely purposeless not needing to do it for a living.

_XIX - Catch_

"You know I'll catch you when you fall and chase you when you run away merely beacuse you're my best friend and there's nothing in the worlds I wouldn't do for you," Axel whispered into his hair after , sounding so sincere Roxas wouldn't doubt him except wasn't that basically the same thing he'd said to Zexion, all those years ago?

_XX - Baroque_

It was an old European art style to paint in, Baroque, Axel explained, as they moved down the hallways of an inter-city art museum Roxas thought Namine would like.


	2. Chapter 2

_I - Weakness_

Axel's greatest weakness is the way Roxas looks at him when he's trying to be angry, the slight turn of his lips when he thinks Axel's not paying attention, the coldness in his eyes as he stares down Oblivion to his unwitting prey.

_II – Dialogue_

There is a quiet way of dialogue between the two of them that Axel could never mimic: later, he looks at Namine in a much different light.

_III -Rewriting_

Larxene is rewriting Axel's entire textbook on how to break hearts with a single glance, he acknowledges that fire may be overwhelming but Lightning always catches one unawares.

_IV - Reasoning_

Axel's reasoning was that Demyx wasn't just an idiot but a self-centered one, why the heck else would he openly dismiss the superior's admittedly sketchy logic about hearts and spend twice the effort on his music than on his fighting.

_V - Marriage_

He wonders if there's a link, some sort of marriage between his magical element being fire and his other—what sort of person were they like?

_VI – Ride_

Axel heavily regrets being so blatant with intentions towards the younger nobody ("Baby, I know you'd be hell fun to ride, I'd do you all day if you'd stand still long enough to let me,") during battle: it did little to distract Roxas, and the disgust that suddenly marred Roxas' face only served to catch Axel off guard.

_VII - Meat_

They played this game sometimes, Roxas and he, where Roxas tried to be serious and Axel tried not to be plain dead meat.

_VIII - Contradictory_

It's a very contradictory notion, that he's still alive and together to this day, when part of him died in that day when he tried to get Roxas to come back to him with only memories.

_IX - Stranger_

But then he was just a stranger in the eyes of the others, another pawn left to knock off to reach the king.

_X – Element_

It probably won't work but Axel has the element of surprise on his side, killing a nobody is just like killing a heartless; don't personify them._  
_

_XI – Saving_

He's saving his best move for last, knowing just how lasting it's going to be.

_XII – Soft_

Roxas must be going soft, because today he doesn't mind like usual how Axel grabs his arm and pulls him into a spontaneous hug.

_XIII – Head_

He's the head of the Organization, but who really gives a shit when Xemnas does nothing but hold meetings and sit in his office all day?

_XIV – Rolling_

Axel's rolling some sushi for Roxas and himself, since his Dancers can't even cook toast without at least burning the edges.

_XV – Ethic_

His work ethic rather ran dry, leading a double double life with Marluxia and Xemnas.

_XVI – Motor_

Axel could see the little motors in Vexen's head whirring, and promptly decided that he and the chick with the blue hair were not to be underestimated.

_XVII – Recycling_

"So I guess it's all one big effort in recycling to you, people turning into heartless to nobodies to hearts to humans, that I see, but in order for there to be more nobodies there have to be more heartless, more innocents killed for a statistic you call for the greater good, I call extremely selfish."

_XVIII - Spectacular_

The sunset view from Twilight Town's clock tower was spectacular but fake, somehow Axel half expected it to turn into a broken pixel mess as he approached Roxas and his imaginary friends from behind.

_XIX – Shut down_

"Ooh shut down," Larxene called in some remembrance to the constant slang of her other, after Axel asked Zexion why he hadn't packed up for the next circus yet, seeing as he obviously thought himself too good for this house of freaks.

_XX – Rope_

Axel tried not to look impressed, watching the ivy weave around his arm like some sort of snake or rope, as the sun settled in to the forest on a world in a floor in Marluxia's castle that he didn't entirely recognize.


End file.
